


Words Can’t be Unsaid

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Pretend Pretenders [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Nick accidentally yells at Reggie.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Pretend Pretenders [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989880
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Words Can’t be Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



Nick got injured in their game on Friday. But when Reggie went looking for him on Monday, between classes, he found him in the weight room trying to do curls with his sprained wrist.

“Nick!” Reggie rushed over, pulling the weight from his hand, “What are you doing?”

“I need to keep up my routine.” Nick said simply, trying to take the weight back, but Reggie set it out of reach, back on the rack.

“You shouldn’t be lifting weights with your injury, you could worsen it.” Reggie was genuinely concerned. Sure, the relationship wasn’t real, but his feelings were.

“I can’t miss my work outs, Reg. I need to keep up my weight and muscle so I don’t fall behind. I can’t lag or I’ll drag the team down.”

“I’m sure the team would rather you heal than have you hurt yourself more.”

“Why do you even care?” Nick snapped. As soon as his brain processed what came out of his mouth, he wished he could take it back. “Reg-“

“I’m sorry.” Reggie mumbled before Nick could say anything, turning and hurrying out of the room. Nick wished he could rewind time or pull the words out of the air, because Reggie looked absolutely heartbroken.

Nick got to lunch, and Reggie wasn’t at the table like he had been the last few weeks. When he sat down, Willie asked him where he was. “I don’t know. I think we’re fighting.” Luke, Alex, and Willie all raised their eyebrows at the statement. Sure, Luke knew the relationship was fake, but Nick and Reggie were practically the perfect couple.

“What happened?” It was Alex that asked.

“I was in the weight room and he got upset that I was lifting with my wrist.”

“Well, yeah.” Willie said, annoyed, “You shouldn’t be working out. You could worsen the sprain.”

“That’s what Reggie said.” Nick sighed, looking down at his hands, “I don’t know why I got annoyed, but I snapped at him.”

Luke’s body went rigid, he looked at Nick with eyes blazing with fire, “What? Nick, you know what he gets like when someone yells at him!”

“I know!” Nick’s voice cracked, “I don’t know what to do though.” Before Nick could even think, he felt a hand on his shoulder whipping him around. His eyes just registered Julie before she swung her hand out and smacked the side of his face.

“I thought if he was safe with anyone here, it would’ve been you.” She spit the words, before disappearing as quickly as she arrived. Luke looked shocked, but pleased. If she hadn’t done it, he would have.

“Nick, what happened man? You’re never the person that gets mad.” Alex asked, but he knew they were all thinking it.

“I don’t know. I’m more irritated with myself than anything. I’m falling in love with him, but he isn’t ready for that so I knew I needed to push him away. I didn’t mean to yell at him though.” Luke went stone still while Nick spoke, and Nick seemed to realize what he said because he started flushing.

“What’s the big deal about that?” Willie questioned, “I fell in love with Alex.”

“Yeah, but you guys are actually dating.” Nick muttered. He answered the question before they could ask it, “When you guys saw Reggie wearing my hoodie, it was just because he got it in the lost and found. He didn’t even realize it was mine until I found him later. I asked him to pretend with me for a while to get Carrie off my back. Truth is though, I’ve had a crush on him since he first set foot in this school.” Nick rubbed his hands over his face.

“Wow.” Willie laughed. “Only you would be able to convince your crush that is totally into you to be your fake boyfriend.”

Luke heaved his own sigh, standing up and grabbing Nick’s arm. “Whoa, where are we going?”

“To fix what you broke.” Luke answered, pulling him out of the cafeteria.


End file.
